This invention relates to a transport mechanism for moving operative devices such as illuminating devices, and more specifically to a remotely controlled mechanism for adjustably positioning a light unit.
It is frequently desirable that a light unit or the like be adjustably positioned by remote control in any direction throughout a wide range so as to project, for example, a lamp beam from the light unit in the desired direction. Furthermore, it is highly desirable that such a light unit respond quickly after initiation of its movement and during its movement from one orientation to another.
Structures are in use today which employ electrically operated component parts with suitable switching arrangements by means of which a driving mechanism is actuated for moving a light unit into a selected position for focusing the lamp beam on the object to be illuminated. However, such presentday mechanisms generally require the use of bulky and complex mechanical and electrical components such as selsyn motors, servomechanisms, chain drives, and the like, and hence such present-day structures are heavy, slow to respond and prone to mechanical or electrical failure, as well as being extremely expensive. Furthermore, it has been the common practice to utilize commutators for maintaining electrical integrity between the moving parts and the source of electrical power during the adjusting operation. When many electrical connections need to be made across such commutator, complexity and reliability problems significantly increase.